Trick or Treat?
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.The girls are tired of the boys pranking them every Halloween so this year it's payback time!Mostly Kataang and some Maiko and George!


**This is a late Halloween one-shot, I got the idea randomly on the morning before Halloween. I don't even remember where it came from. Oh well.**

**I really liked writing this one-shot, it was really fun. To warn you it gets a little heated, but nothing really happens it's just like a make-out seen. My very first make-out scene so go easy on me. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Avatar, but I do own a ton of candy at the moment!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Halloween was this weekend, meaning it was only three days away. It also means that the girls are probably going to get pranked by the boys. They had been doing this for three years now and as the girls walk through their college campus together they have decided that enough is enough.

"Guys, we seriously need to get the boys before they get us," Katara said as she walked along side her friends to their dorms.

"I know, remember last year when they scared us to death in that haunted house," Suki said.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the year before that when they threw us in a pool of that green slime," Katara said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Or what about the ye-," Suki started.

"Okay, we get the point," Mai said.

"Well, what should we do to them?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be good," Suki said.

"And humiliating," Mai added.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," Toph said as she stopped the others and pointed towards a flyer for a huge party on campus. She looked towards her friends with an evil smirk and started to explain her plan.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The next three days flew by as the girls got the supplies they needed for the prank and soon it was the night of Halloween. The girls were all laughing at just the thought of their prank as they all got dressed in their costumes. Katara would meet Aang in his and Sokka's room while Sokka meets up with Suki in hers and Mai's room. Then lastly Mai would meet up with Zuko in his room after his roommate left for the party. While those three got to their boyfriends, Toph would be at the party setting up the whole prank.

Soon their all finished getting ready and they all separate. Katara walks out of her dorm and heads off to the floor that Aang is on. She and Aang both had decided to go as 20s mobsters for two reasons. One, it was their favorite era in history and two, Aang's costume would make it a lot easier for Katara to do what she had to do, but Aang didn't know about that part. She laughed a little to herself in anticipation, but as soon as she reached Aang's floor her face turned serious. She walked down the hall to his dorm and knocked on the door. Not a split second later Sokka opened the door dressed in his hotdog costume.

"_Suki sure has her work cut out for her," _Katara thought to herself.

"Hey sis, I'm just heading out. I'll see you at the party," Sokka said as he walked past her and down the hall. Katara then walked in the room and saw her boyfriend putting his hat on.

"Hey Katara," Aang said as he walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey," Katara said with a smile as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"So are you ready to go to the party," he said and looked down at her with a smile.

"Not just yet," she replied as she pulled away from him and locked the door then turned to him again with a suggestive smile on her face.

"What?" Aang tried to ask, but stopped as Katara jumped at him.

Katara kissed Aang roughly as she pushed his hat off his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Aang was a little shocked at first, but caught on soon and kissed her with equal passion. Katara removed Aang's jacket and then his tie as she pushed him towards the bed. Aang soon slipped out of his shoes and socks as they continued to kiss. They broke for air for a few seconds and then were back at it. Aang soon realized that Katara was wearing way to much clothes and reached for her jacked to take it off. He whined when her hands caught his wrists to stop him.

"Not yet," she said with a smile.

"Why not?" Aang pouted.

"Just wait," Katara replied.

Before Aang could say anything else Katara kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed then crawled on top of him. They continued to kiss and Katara was surprised that she was doing this well. All Aang had managed get off of her was her hat and she only allowed that because she could always put it back on. Plus she loved it when he ran his fingers through her hair like he was doing now. She thought all this until Aang's mouth moved from hers down to her neck. She gasped partially in surprise and partially in pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. Katara was brought back to reality when Aang flipped her over so he was on top of her and began to unbutton her jacket. He got two buttons undone until Katara stopped him.

"Okay now this is getting ridiculous," he said as he stopped kissing her and pulled back a bit, holding himself up with his arms.

"So you want to do this and you start taking off my clothes then you don't want to remove any of yours," he said. "What's going on?"

Katara began to panic. She had to figure something out and she knew if she removed her clothes then she would never get him out of here for the prank. She checked the alarm clock and realized she was running out of time so she had to think quick.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," she stated.

"What kind of surprise?" He questioned suspiciously.

"A good one."

"Okay," he said still with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I need you to remove your shirt and pants," she said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine," he said as he rolled off the bed and took his shirt off then his pants.

He smirked as she stared at his well defined chest before she got off the bed and walked up to him. He wondered what kind of surprise she would have for him that required him to be in his boxers and only his boxers. He blushed at the possibilities but, then shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out of his head. Katara put her hands on his chest and began to feel his lean muscles. This was one of her favorite things to do when she and Aang have their 'alone time'. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out two things.

Aang looked confused as he realized that one of the items was a blindfold and the other was some handcuffs. Katara smiled at him to reassure him it's alright. She then went behind him and put his hands in the handcuffs and then put the blindfold on him. At this point Aang was completely confused and a little scared.

"Katara what are you doing?" Aang asked.

"It's part of the surprise so just be quiet and come with me," she whispered in his ear seductively.

"Okay."

Katara led Aang outside the door building and towards the middle of the campus where she would meet up with her friends. Aang asked a few questions, but didn't seem to figure it out. Mostly because Katara would lie and then kiss him on the lips passionately to silence him. She finally made it to her friends and realized as they laughed quietly that she didn't put her hat back on nor did she fix her hair or jacket after the events that just happened.

"Well, looks like you had fun," Suki said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Katara said and then looked at Mai.

"It looks like Mai had more fun than me though," Katara said with a smirk as she saw Mai's extremely wrinkly outfit.

"Har har, let's just go," Mai said in her usual bored tone.

The boys were all three very confused as to why all their other friends were around as they let their girlfriends lead them around. Soon the girls reached the sorority house where the party was being held and went in through the back door. Almost the whole campus was going to there. It was the perfect place to pull their prank. The back door led to behind the stage where they found Toph with all their supplies. She laughed at her friends as they walked up.

"Don't say anything," Katara said through clenched teeth as Toph continued to laugh.

"I wasn't going to," Toph said.

Katara rolled her eyes and she and the other two girls brought their boys over to three chairs. They sat them down in the chairs and then un-cuffed them only to tie them back to the chairs. The boys protested, but it was to late for that. The girls then put the fake rubber breasts on each of them and then took the blindfolds off.

"So, are you guys ready for the surprise?" Katara asked the three of them.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked furiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mai replied as she and the other two walked away to the side of the stage to the ropes.

"We now present to you the Halloween idiots. Sokka, Zuko, and Aang," Toph said to the crowd on the other side of the curtain as the other girls pulled on the rope to lift the curtain.

The whole crowd laughed and took pictures as the boys tried to struggle out of their chairs. Soon enough multiple balloons filled with green goop dropped onto the boys. The three of sat there embarrassed as their girlfriends laughed harder than they ever have. The only thoughts going through each of the boys minds were how the girls were going to pay for this someday.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Hours later they were all walking back from the party. The guys each had towels around their necks and their arms around their girlfriends. They didn't seem upset and that made the girls a little nervous. Katara was the first to speak up.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" she asked.

"No, but believe when I say we will get you back someday," Zuko replied.

"It might not be today or tomorrow or the next day, but we'll get you back," Sokka said.

"Oh, we're so scared," Toph said sarcastically as she punch Sokka in the arm.

The group all laughed together as they walked back to their dorms. Little did the girls know, the guys were already planning for next year.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel of the boys getting the girls back or not. What do you think?**

**I also have another Halloween one-shot idea that I need to get up so if I do a sequel I will probably get it up later.**

**I hope you liked it! Review Please!**


End file.
